Le Monde est un théâtre
by Gigira
Summary: Anciennement PokerFace, refondue. Quel acteur ne ressent jamais le stress avant de monter sur scène ? Ce jour-là, sa prestation devait être parfaite. Pas une erreur ne serait admise... Mais il n'était plus temps de reculer. Il devait réussir.


_Cette fanfiction s'est autrefois appelée Poker Face. Mais après m'être rendue compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'elle avait été, j'ai décidé de la réécrire entièrement. Je vous présente mes excuses et espère que cet essai-ci sera meilleur que le précédent..._

* * *

><p><strong>Le monde est un théâtre<strong>

Le jeune homme se regarda dans la glace. Il rajusta machinalement sa casquette, remit en place quelques mèches brunes, tira légèrement sur son veston. D'un œil expert, il s'examina sous tous les angles possibles, sans en éprouver aucun plaisir ni fierté, dans l'unique dessein de ne laisser échapper aucun détail qui aurait pu clocher dans sa tenue. L'illusion devait être absolument parfaite.

Lorsque tout lui sembla en place, il recula d'un pas, jugeant de l'effet général de son apparence. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il se reconnaissait à peine. C'était incroyable comme une simple tenue et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux pouvaient changer un homme, songea-t-il. La transformation était radicale.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il lui restait vingt minutes. Vingt minutes avant d'entrer en scène, vingt minutes avant les douze coups qui marqueraient le début de la pièce. Il se sentait comme un acteur qui, après un long et difficile travail de répétition, se trouve pour quelques instants encore dans sa loge, attendant de présenter le fruit de ses efforts à l'âme inconstante du public. Mais aucun trac ne le saisissait. Il connaissait son texte, il connaissait son rôle. Depuis des dizaines de mois, il finançait la construction de ce Londres du futur, et le voyait peu à peu sortir du néant ; semaine après semaine, il avait recueilli toutes les informations possibles sur le professeur Layton et son apprenti, les absorbant dans son esprit et dans sa chair afin de rendre son personnage le plus consistant possible. Cela faisait des années qu'il préparait ce jour, et il était enfin arrivé.

Maintenant il lui fallait rentrer dans son rôle. La prestation d'un acteur, quel que soit le temps qu'il l'a travaillée, n'est jugée que sur la soirée où il la présente. Il se concentra, laissant le caractère de Luke Triton l'envahir peu à peu jusqu'à totalement recouvrir le sien, comme il s'y était déjà souvent exercé devant Dimitri. Quand il se sentit près, il fit une tentative, face au miroir.

- Bonjour, professeur. C'est moi, Luke.

Non, cela n'allait pas du tout. L'intention était bonne, le sourire était juste ; son entraînement avait payé. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il y avait encore une part de lui-même dans son regard, qui devait disparaître totalement. Il avait conscience de s'apprêter à relever un défi que même les meilleurs comédiens auraient hésité à peut-être accepter, et son interprétation devait en être à la hauteur. Au moindre faux pas il serait démasqué. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas ; il n'en était que plus méticuleux. Il fallait qu'il réussisse.

- Bonjour, professeur. C'est moi, Luke, votre apprenti.

Clive soupira. Cette fois-ci lui paraissait bien, l'intonation de sa voix, l'expression de son visage avaient été parfaites, mais il lui avait fallu une telle concentration qu'il se savait incapable de maintenir cet état plus longtemps que les quelques secondes nécessaires pour prononcer sa phrase...

Il tenta une autre approche. Fermant les yeux, il se remémora tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Luke, dans les moindres détails ; ensuite, il lia tous ces détails, pour en faire un tout, un personnage concret, qu'il parvenait à ressentir comme s'il était à l'intérieur de lui.

- Bonjour, professeur, dit-il. Je suis si heureux de vous voir !

Ouvrant les yeux, il regarda dans la glace, et sentit la joie l'envahir à l'idée de rencontrer le professeur et le petit Luke Triton. Son sourire fut lumineux, ses yeux brillèrent ; mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant avant que cette expression ne se transforme en cri de victoire, puis en grimace lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était revenu à lui.

Tout de même, il avait réussi ; pour un instant, il était devenu Luke Triton, pour de vrai. Cela n'avait été interrompu que parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il y était arrivé. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que cela faisait, il n'y aurait plus de problème.

De nouveau, il refit la même opération, et de nouveau, son exclamation fut éclatante de sincérité. Esquissant un pas de danse, il sortit de la pièce, constatant qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il perçut la rumeur du casino, en bas des marches. D'où il se trouvait, il entendait la musique d'ambiance, le bruit des machines à sous et des conversations, et même les tintements des glaçons dans les verres. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde de l'escalier et jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas. Ici, il avait une vue plongeante sur toute la salle : il pouvait voir les silhouettes des les joueurs, assis autour des tables à jouer aux cartes, ou assemblés autour d'une roulette, retenant leur souffle.

Par jeu, il s'amusa à essayer de repérer le professeur et son apprenti avant d'aller les rejoindre. Il les trouva sans difficulté près des machines, grâce au couvre-chef caractéristique de Layton. Comme ça, ils avaient réussi à traverser le vortex, se força-t-il à se dire ; la plus grosse part du travail était donc faite. Il ne restait plus qu'à les convaincre de l'aider dans son entreprise, mais cela ne devait pas être très difficile...

Brusquement, tandis qu'il les contemplait le chercher des yeux, sa présomption lui sauta au visage comme une gifle. Il redevint brusquement lui-même ; Luke s'évanouit au loin, le laissant seul face à ses doutes. La peur le saisit, alors qu'il se rendait soudain compte de tous les risques qu'il courait, et il songea un court instant à revenir en arrière, se changer et déguerpir en oubliant tout. Comment avait-il seulement imaginé tromper un homme si brillant, imiter avec justesse le jeune garçon à ses côtés ? Comme il les voyait se mouvoir, petites formes de couleur au milieu de tant d'autres, il constata que le mystère de leurs personnalités, qu'il avait cru percer, lui était toujours aussi obscur... Jamais il ne pourrait rester convaincant pendant aussi longtemps que nécessaire, c'était impossible. Il finirait par se trahir...

Effrayé, il recula, et s'apprêta à revenir sur ses pas. Il avait déjà fait demi-tour lorsque la vision de son projet s'imposa à lui. Alors il aurait fait tout ça pour rien ? se dit-il. Tous les efforts qu'il déployait depuis des années seraient réduits à néant pour une seconde de couardise ? Dimitri avait besoin de Layton, et lui-même avait besoin de Dimitri. Il fallait qu'il continue. La pensée de son secret, celui dont il n'avait parlé à personne, et qui dormait dans les tréfonds des entrailles de Londres, lui rendit son courage. Tout n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt... La dernière ligne droite se dessinait devant lui. Bientôt ses desseins aboutiraient.

Au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal d'ajouter une difficulté de plus. Sans cela, c'eût été facile, bien trop facile ; il n'aurait guère profité de sa victoire. Et puis... il devait bien avouer que faire équipe avec le professeur, même uniquement en apparence, l'enthousiasmait beaucoup. Il se vit l'accompagner dans ses investigations, lui soumettre des hypothèses, résoudre des énigmes en sa compagnie... Cela miroita devant ses yeux, plus séduisante perspective encore que tout le reste. Et il n'avait que quelques mètres à parcourir pour cela.

Rasséréné, il descendit les escaliers, et se dirigea du côté où il avait vu Layton et Luke. Il y avait comme deux présences en lui-même ; le caractère de Luke et de Clive cohabitaient à l'intérieur de lui, dans un fragile équilibre, mais qui se stabilisait davantage à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Finalement, il se retrouva face au professeur et à son apprenti, et leurs visages familiers le fit sourire. C'était comme retrouver de vieux amis...

Sans qu'il s'en rendît compte, la dualité à l'intérieur de lui diminua. Pas une fois le nom de Clive Dove ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- Je suis très heureux de vous voir, professeur, dit-il, amusé par leurs mines étonnées. Mais en fait, je devrais plutôt dire « très heureux de vous revoir »... C'est bien moi, Luke Triton.


End file.
